


Rock Candy (Doujinshi)

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bukkake, Doujinshi, Established Relationship, M/M, alien dick, sorta PWP-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Keenser love each other very much... explicitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1 - Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Drawn for Yeaka, in a fic-for-art trade where I'm getting delicious Khan fic in return... *-*<3
> 
> As you can see, I go to epic lengths to get Khan fanfics. 8D
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

Bonus version: cover variant without additional tone effect, so that you can see better the watercolor:


	2. page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a native English speaker and conveying Scotty's accent is to me like a duck attempting to fly a plane, so... don't kill me if any of you are from Scotland and the way he speaks in the doujin is epic fail or something. ^^;  
> (Also, Scotty drinking is just a plot device, please ignore his doing that while on duty... it's not like anyone was going to do a sudden inspection on them in Delta Vega, in any case. ;D)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, a warning: I usually do doujinshi for Japanese fandoms/for printing for Japanese conventions etc., and I'm not used to thinking up a manga page from left to right, so I just went with what I'm used to. As a result it's all in the Japanese order, the right frame is read before the left, and you proceed down the page like a western comic book page.  
> So sorry if it's confusing for anyone not used to manga etc. ^^;
> 
> * * *

 

 

 


	3. page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keenser has... interesting dreams (well, it's a memory in a dream). XD
> 
> * * *

 

 

 


	4. page 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic awakening is epic.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the hat will be gone soon... XD lol


	5. page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy sex scene, part 1.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

  



End file.
